The Only Thing I live For is you
by yamiyugis-girl
Summary: My first Fic! It's about Yugi and Yami and they're angels from different worlds then they meet. Yeah sorry my summaries suck.
1. The meeting

The Only Think I Live For Is You  
  
A little angel sat on a small wisp of cloud watching the sun set. His golden tipped pure white wings fluttered behind his as he thought about life in general. He spoke to the setting sun. 'Why am I alive?' The confused little angel didn't have any friends but that was all because of his wings. The gold tips shunned him from any friends. The kids at school were laughing at his because of his height or rather lack there of and his hair, which was black and red tipped but to top it all off he had blond bangs, at first but then when he showed his wings ultimate rejection was now on his shoulders. He felt lost.  
  
He looked down and saw what his teachers called the Land of Unknown for no one went down there and came back.  
  
'Maybe it would just be better if I went down there. I might be able to find a friend.' A second thought shot across his mind. 'Who would what to be friends with me? Oh well it's worth a shot.'  
  
The little angel stood up. He flapped his wings and started to fly. He hovered for a while looking back at the only home he had every known when a huge ball came flying towards him and hit his wing. The little angel heard a crack and fell; he just far enough away from the edge of the cloud to avoid contact and further injury his already broken wing. He fell all the way towards The Land of Unknown.  
  
He started to realize that not only was he escaping a world that tortured him but he may also die. 'Damn I never thought of where I was planning on landing.'  
  
He looked down and saw that he was getting closer and closer to the ground. He got really lightheaded as he rushed though the atmosphere. The little angel then retracted his wings with much difficulty but he didn't want to damage them any more. Within the last second of hitting the ground he felt arms grasp him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A young angel walked along thinking about what his father had said to him. The whole having someone to live the rest of his life thing was a little scary considering that all the females here were freaks (and that was putting it nicely). But he did have to choose a partner soon or another family would take the thrown. Something he didn't want.  
  
The angel sat down on a rock close to the edge of the lake. He brought out his wings to look at them. They were black and tipped a ruby red. Because of the second colour he was given great respect. All his family had the tipped wings. His father's were tipped a royal blue colour and his late mother's used to have a bright purple tip.  
  
A tear ran down his cheek as he thought about his mother. She had died a few weeks ago and being so close to her this was harder on him then anyone. He wiped away the tear. He looked upwards toward the sky or as teachers told him the Land of the Gods. He cursed them for taking away his beloved mother. He was about to turn away when a falling figure caught his eye. The figure got bigger and he saw something that looked like him only had a few less bangs. Just before his little look alike hit the ground, the black winged angel reached out and caught the falling angel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The black winged angel put the white winged angel down. The white winged angel looked up at someone who looked exactly like him but with a few extra blond bangs that stood up in the back and had black wings with red tips instead of his white with gold ones. And was taller and had sharp crimson eyes that looked with at him with concern. The shorter could see that the other was very handsome.  
  
The taller spoke first. 'Are you ok?'  
  
The white winged angel spoke softly. 'Yes thank you. For saving me I mean.' He blushed and looked down at his bare feet.  
  
The taller smiled at this move. 'What's your name?'  
  
'Yugi. What's yours?'  
  
'Yami.' He looked up then back into the innocent violet eyes belonging to the other.  
  
Yugi looked up towards the sharp crimson eyes that belonged to the handsome Yami. He then saw the taller look towards his former home. He looked towards the sky.  
  
'Where did you come from?' He thought about what he had just done to the Gods. 'Are you a messenger from the Gods?'  
  
Yugi's eyes widened at the question. 'Oh no I lived up there.' He tilted his head up to look at his former home. 'No one wanted me up there. I was just about to fly down here when a ball came flying at me and broke my wing.' He brought out his wings to show the older his oddly angled white wing. Yami gasped at the wings.  
  
When Yugi heard the gasp he quickly pulled his not broken wing around him and looked down in shame. 'Great just great,' he thought, 'Not only was I laughed at up there now I'm gonna be laughed at down here.' But it really surprised him at how much it hurt to have Yami laugh at him.  
  
Yami saw that the younger was upset. He easily bypassed the wings, as there was only one of them, and put a finger under the little ones chin, tilted his head up and saw the little one crying. He felt strange, like drawn to the little one, he hated that Yugi was crying. He pulled Yugi into a hug and wrapped his wings around the pair. Yugi was startled by the action but grasped the back of Yami's leather shirt and started to cry.  
  
'Yugi what's wrong?'  
  
Between sobs he managed to choke out, 'Nobody wants.me. around. I shouldn't . even be.down here. All. I'm doing is.' The rest was cut out by his sobbing even harder into Yami's shirt. The taller scooped up Yugi and sat on the rock he was earlier. He put Yugi into his lap. Yugi finally stopped sobbing but tears still ran down his cheeks as he looked up at Yami.  
  
'You don't even want me here. You were gonna laugh at my wings too. Everyone does.'  
  
Yami suddenly understood what Yugi was talking about. 'Oh, Yugi, no. I was just surprised that they were white. Everyone's wings down here are black. I really like them. He put his other hand out to touch the wing that was still somewhat around Yugi. He was surprised when as he touched it the wing became jagged.  
  
Yugi was surprised when Yami started to touch his wing and tensed but he saw that Yami wasn't going to do any harm to him and he relaxed and his wings became soft and wavy. He then realized what Yami had said.  
  
'You- you like my wings.'  
  
Yugi smiled when Yami nodded. Yugi leaned closer to Yami. He felt safe with him, happy and very attracted to him. Yami looked down at the little angel in his arms. It was then that he realized just how beautiful he thought the fallen angel was.  
  
Yami then realized what time it was. 'Yugi. um I have to go home. You want to come? We can heal your wing for you.'  
  
Yugi smiled and nodded. Yami stood up and started to flap his wings but then saw Yugi look down in shame. 'Yugi?'  
  
'I can't fly.'  
  
'I know, I was going to carry you if that's ok.'  
  
Yugi brighten at the thought of being back in Yami's arms. The older angel reached out and scooped Yugi up into his arms. He kicked off from the ground and flew into the air. He laughed a bit when Yugi gasped and gripped him a little harder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Yami's secret 'sort of'

I realized later after I wrote the story that I forgot to put in my disclaimer so here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to the people who wrote it and put it together and I am not one of those people.  
  
'blah' - is speech  
  
blah - is thoughts  
  
(blah) - is my comments!!  
  
Anyways here's the second chapter I hope you like!  
  
Please R&R.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Yami put Yugi down gently as soon as they arrived at his house. (BTW Yami's the prince in case people didn't catch on so his house is actually a palace but he thinks it's a house) Yugi gawked at the huge palace.  
  
'You live HERE?!?!?  
  
Yami shrugged humbly. 'Yeah.'  
  
The realization that Yami lived in a palace and that had to make Yami a prince finally dawned on the little white winged angel.  
  
'That would mean you're royalty!'  
  
Yami looked down as if in shame. Yugi looked up into the other's crimson eyes. Yami looked back into Yugi's amethyst eyes and nodded slightly. Yugi acted more amazed then he did on the way over. Yami half smiled as he watched the injured angel jump up and down. But Yugi tried to fly almost forgetting his broken wing. He fell slightly but landed on his feet. Yami grabbed his hand.  
  
'We have to heal that wing.'  
  
Yami lead Yugi into the massive palace and headed up the stairs to the bathroom. The black winged angel pulled out a small bottom of purple stuff and a wash cloth. Yami dripped a little bit of the purple stuff onto the cloth.  
  
'Can you bring out your wings?'  
  
'First what is that stuff?'  
  
'It a formula that heals any wound that isn't open.'  
  
'Oh ok.' Yugi then brought out his wings with much difficulty. As soon as the white wings had been brought out, Yami placed the cloth on the tip of the broken wing and massaged the rest of the wing to relax Yugi. The little angel then felt a tingling sensation go down his wing. After a few minutes Yugi flapped his wings as the tingling started to give way. The wing was no longer broken. He turned to face the taller angel.  
  
'Thank you, Yami.' He reached up and gave Yami a hug. Yami hugged him back and watched as the little angel retracted his wings. This little angel is so cute. I hate that I have to choose a partner. Hey, maybe I can choose Yugi. Maybe.  
  
Yugi broke away and looked back into the crimson eyes of the black winged angel. He leaned in and gave Yami a gentle kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm sorry it's so short but I had to make it quick I'll add more probably tomorrow or Thursday!!  
  
Sorry about to leave you hanging but I think it's more exciting. Heehee 


	3. Author's Notice

***NOT A CHAPTER***  
  
I'm sorry but this is not a chapter. I add another as soon as I finish it. I got a really cool idea so I'll finish that and start again. But the point of adding this was that I might not be able to update till next week but I might be able to get my computer sometime this weekend so expect and update either this weekend or next week.  
  
Thanks much,  
  
Yamiyugis_girl  
  
If you have any problems just email me. 


	4. The bathroom 'no nothing like that'

Grr the only thing I hate about ff.net is that it won't let you type in italics so from now on  
  
'Blah' is speech  
  
"Blah" is thoughts  
  
And (blah) are my comments. Ok sorry I didn't get to update yesterday but I was busy reading everyone else's stories. Lol  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to its rightful owners (but I think it would be really cool to own it)  
  
Warning: This chapter will contain a little swearing but I'll keep it as clean as possible. (I only need to use a few vulgar words to emphasize my point) And it will also contain a lime but nothing to drastic I don't want to bring up the rating. Sorry but there are also a trace of suicide thoughts but nothing to graphic.  
  
And now with no more delay Chapter 3  
  
Please R&R. And thanks to those who did I feel special. Just a note to Death Stopper Yami doesn't know it yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami was a bit taken a back by Yugi's kiss but placed his hand on Yugi's head and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss. This also surprised Yugi but he leaned in closer to the black winged angel. The two were so into each other they didn't even notice Seto enter. (I had to put him in here just the fact that Yami and Seto make such a fun fighting bit) They heard someone clearing they're throght.  
  
They both separated with much disappointment. Seto walked between them as if to stop them from starting the little make-out session.  
  
'Yami,' he reached and took Yugi's chin into his hand lifting the little one's head up to look into his. 'He's cute, I'll admit that but don't you think you should be looking for a mate and not something to play around with.' Yami face sharpened.  
  
'Maybe Yugi is my mate.' Yugi's eyes shot open at Yami's comment. Yami glanced at him smirked and winked. But Yugi wasn't the only angel that was shocked at this comment. He released his grasp on the young one's face and turned to Yami.  
  
'The king is certainly going to like this one, his only son gay. He's going to be angrier then the time you decided to have a little fun, that's how you put it, with the young peasant girl.' Seto smirked then struck Yugi across the cheek, which resulted in both Yugi's wings shooting out to protect him and Yami punching him. Seto saw that Yugi's wings were white and was even more outraged. (In this story Seto is Yami's cousin so he utterly hates him because well Yami's going to be king and he's not so... yeah) 'WHITE WINGS!!!??' He threw Yami into the hall and pinned him against the stone wall. Yami winced but Seto was too angry to care*. 'HE HAS WHITE WINGS! DO YOU MEAN TO KILL YOUR FATHER FOR AS SOON AS HE SEES THIS HE'S GOING TO DIE OF SHAME!!'  
  
Seto felt something tug on his shirt and pull him away from Yami. He looked down to see the younger one pulling him away and then placed himself between the two quarreling cousins. His wings were now even sharper looking then when Yami touched them.  
  
'Leave him alone!' Seto looked from Yugi to Yami then back to Yugi.  
  
'Fine keep your little freak! Kill your father. Destroy what little hope is let in your family. Just remember when you finally screw up I get the thrown.' Before he turned he gave Yami a This-is-one-of-the-stupidest- things-you've-ever-done look.  
  
Yugi stared at his feet and retracted his wings. Yami looked at Yugi in utter disbelief. He couldn't believe such a small angel could pull Seto back. (Well you all have seen how tall he is!) Yugi walked the short distance to Yami, leaned up and gave Yami a gentle kiss before pulling away.  
  
'Yugi, here we'll go somewhere a little more private.' Yami lead Yugi to his room. When they reached their destination Yugi gasped a little. The room was painted a pale red (not pink but that oh what colour is it. it's like a pale red its soft anyway not pink) with a black trim where the wall met the ceiling. Yami's bed sat in the middle of the room covered in black silk sheets. Beside it sat a dark coloured wooden desk, and on the other side was a small beside table. A double-doored closet was to the left side of the room. To the right facing the closet was a door that leads somewhere that Yugi was afraid to ask of. And last beneath they're feet was a floor made of stone.  
  
Seeing Yugi looking unsure of the right side door, Yami stepped over to it.  
  
'It's just a bathroom.' He opened the door to prove his point. Yami smiled as he saw Yugi's shoulders drop with relief. He walked over and sat on his bed and patted the spot beside it. Yugi walked over and sat beside his new friend.  
  
'I'm sorry Yugi. Seto's my cousin and a real asshole. (Sorry couldn't find another word) I didn't mean for something like that to happen but he over reacts to pretty much everything.'  
  
Yugi smiled. 'It's ok I'm used to everyone yelling at me. That's the only attention I got up there.' He pointed towards the ceiling then looked down feeling foolish. 'No body wanted me around. I was just the stupid little weakling with ugly wings.' A single tear streaked down his cheek followed by another. Yami cupped his face and lifted it to meet his. "How could people be so cruel to something as pure and innocent as this little angel?" He leaned forward and kissed Yugi's tears away but Yugi turned away and began to sob. 'I have no reason to be here. I'm nothing but a burden to you. Your cousin made it very clear that you will get into trouble with me here. I don't see why I'm living. All I'm doing is taking up space; space that can be used for someone more useful.' He cried harder into his hands. Yami slowly rubbed his back and wondered where to begin to contradict Yugi.  
  
'First of all you're not a burden. I like having you around. I understand that we may have known each other for only a few short hours but I feel like I've known you for a lifetime. Secondly my cousin doesn't know what he's talking about. Like I said he's an ass. He just wants my thrown he's scared away all the suitors my father thinks are good matches for me. And thirdly I don't think someone more useful could take up your space. My teacher once told me that we will never know our purpose until it is right is front of us. Everything is placed here for a purpose, meaning fate still has a plan for you. And I need you. You have brought happiness back into my live. Thank you.'  
  
Yugi turned to find Yami in tears. It was now his turn to kiss away the tears.  
  
'I should thank you. I never thought about my life that way. Maybe I was supposed to come down here and meet you. Thanks Yami.' With that he threw himself into Yami's welcoming arms. The two shared a passionate kiss.  
  
Yami licked Yugi's bottom lip asking for entrance which Yugi was all too happy to give. Yami's tongue plunged into Yugi's mouth. After a few minute of tongue battling, the two broke apart breathless. Yami's hand found its way up Yugi's shirt. Yugi gasped a bit at the sudden skin on skin but welcomed it. Yugi leaned in and kissed the black winged angel. As soon as the kiss was placed it was gone.  
  
'Yami, I-I think I'm in love with you.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I don't mean to make Seto so mean he's actually one of my favorite characters but he just kinda fit the profile I had in my mind.  
  
No I did not miss spell coloured! I am Canadian and that is how we spell it!  
  
Ok I'm sorry about the swearing but I did warn ya.  
  
I know it sucks but please be nice in reviews!  
  
GRR it's short again. And I'm also sorry about the length I didn't think it was going to be that short. I'll update soon though. I'm kinda lost for ideas now if you got suggestions I'd greatly appreciate them. 


End file.
